


I Was Younger Than You Are Now

by iwrotemyowndeliverance



Series: I made every mistake [1]
Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe-Modern, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, mentions of abuse, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwrotemyowndeliverance/pseuds/iwrotemyowndeliverance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The squad as adults trying to live life and (mostly) succeeding. </p><p>Or the one where the squad has kids and the eventual love story of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, okay, so this is my first fic. So please don't be too mean in the comments. Also big thanks to Revilutionary Quartet (ipickedupapen) (lams) for allowing me to use some of her original characters and ocs. Also for the sake of this fic. Alex and John are married and have (at the very beggining) four year old Philip, and two year old Frances. Lafayette at the beginning is dating Adrian. They have Georges from their time with Adrienne, and when she got remarried he kept full custody of Georges. Hercules is single, and lives alone. Jefferson and Madison are married and have David from Thomas' past marriage with Maria. (Not Maria Reynold, but his historical wife's name was Maria.) thanks again for reading, and don't give too much hate. Please. Also, last thing, in the writing, italicized means it is in French.

"Happy Birthday Philip!" Lafayette yelled as they slid into the car. Leaving the party for Philip's fourth birthday.

"Papa?" Georges asked from the backseat. 

"Yes baby?" 

"Can we have Lip over for a play date?" Georges asked in an adorable French accent. 

"Of course baby." Lafayette said smiling. 

They pulled into the parking lot and headed up to the apartment. Once Georges was in bed, Lafayette headed to the living room to relax. 

Adrian skulked in, "you think that was cute don't you?" Adrian asked scowling.

"Que, what are you talking about?" Lafayette asked sitting up sharply. They had never seen Adrian like this before. "Mon amour are you alright?" 

"Enough with the French. I let it go at the party, but no more French in my home." 

"Adrian?" Lafayette asked scared.

"You fucking flirty tease, you were all over that man." Adrian said moving closer to Lafayette. 

"Alex is my friend. Nothing else, we just have always been close." Lafayette defended.

"Is that why you were talking in a language I don't speak? Because it was just a friendship thing?" 

"It's just, neither of us get to speak French all that much. At least not with a fluent person." 

That was when the first hit came. A punch to the jaw line. Lafayette tried to pull away, but then came the second. "Think about that next time you think about being a slut." Adrian said before walking to their shared bedroom and shutting the door. 

Lafayette closed their eyes and allowed the tears to fall. After a long time, they went to the bathroom and gasped at their reflection. Purple bruises were blooming on the side of their face. They fell into a fitful rest, but only for a few hours before having to wake up and put make up on their face. Adrian came and stood behind them as they finished with their makeup. 

"Lafayette, I'm sorry about last night. My anger got out of hand. Can you forgive me?" 

"Of course mon, my love." They corrected before he became mad at them. 

"Great," he said, "I've got to go to work, see you for dinner." He left before Lafayette could respond. 

They went to wake up Georges, "hey baby," 

"Papa!" He exclaimed hugging them. "Do I have to go to school?" He asked sounding less excited. 

"Yes, now let's get you dressed." 

Adrian didn't hit Lafayette for a long time after that. The second time it happened, it was after Georges had his fifth birthday party. Lafayette wasn't done cleaning the apartment when Adrian arrived home. After that it became more frequent, Lafayette found themselves going through more concealer, Jumping at any noise, and overall becoming a quieter person. They only spoke French when they were out with other friends, which was not often because Adrian got jealous. 

But one day after a particularly bad episode of Adrian's Lafayette found themselves at Hercules' door With suitcases for themselves and six year old Georges. 

They knocked and he was quick to answer. Both Lafayette and Georges had a bruise on their cheek, and Lafayette had several more. He gasped and quickly let them in. "Can-can we stay here?" Lafayette asked voice breaking.

"Of course. You two can stay in the guest room. There's only one bed, but it's double." Hercules said leading them to the room. 

Lafayette just nodded, "merci, oh sorry, thank you. I'm going to get Georges ready for bed, I'll be out in a bit." 

Once Georges was asleep, Lafayette joined Hercules at his table. 

"Are you ok?" He asked, "who did this?" 

"Adrian, and I'll be fine." 

"How long?" He asked.

"Philip's fourth birthday party." Lafayette answered looking down. 

"Lafayette!" They winced at his loudness, he noticed and calmed down, "that's two years. What changed?" 

"He hit Georges, I couldn't let him do that to my son. I thought when it was me that I deserved it, that if I could be better it wouldn't happen, but then he hit Georges." 

"Stay here as long as you need to." Hercules said. "If you need to go back for more stuff, I can go with you so he can't harass you." 

"Thanks, but I grabbed everything that was mine before we left. Adrian owned almost everything in the apartment." 

"Do you need anything else?" 

"Can you drive me to work tomorrow?" Lafayette asked, Hercules nodded, "I'll call Alex and ask if they can drive Georges to school, or maybe Jefferson." 

"I can drive him." Hercules offered.

"Thank you mon ami, sorry, my friend, but that's a bit out of the way, they already drive Vee and Philip to school so it will be easier." 

"Okay," Hercules agreed, "phone is on the counter." 

Lafayette nodded and dialed the Hamilton-Laurens household. "Hello?" 

"Hi Laf," Alex responded, "once second Kika, I'm on the phone." 

"If you need to go, I can wait." Laf offered without thinking.

"No it's okay, what's up?" Lafayette could here Philip squealing in the background, "John, please put the kids to bed!" Alex called to the other man. "Sorry, you were saying?" 

"Could you drive Georges to and from school tomorrow?" Lafayette asked.

"Sure I'll be at your apartment at 7:30" Alex responded.

"Not my apartment, Hercules'"

"What? Oh are you out of town?" Alex asked. 

"No, I ended things with Adrian, I'm staying with Hercules." 

"Oh I'm sorry." 

"Don't say that. It's better that we ended it. He wasn't good to be around, especially for Georges. I guess I should tell you, before you see Georges tomorrow," 

"What is it?" Alex asked finally giving Laf his full attention. 

"He has been hitting me, and tonight he hit Georges for the first time. That's when I finally realized and we left." Lafayette heard the sharp intake of breath on the other end, but no response came out, "Alex?" 

"God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." 

"No one did Alex, you didn't do anything." 

"I should've known," Alex said continuing to beat himself up. 

"How could you have, I worked very hard to cover it up." 

"I'll be at Hercules' around 7:30 to get him. I can drive him as long as you need." 

"Thank you. I need to go. See you in the morning." 

Lafayette hung up quickly. They knew they would have to tell all of their close friends. They sighed, "I should get to bed." 

"Yeah," Hercules agreed, "I'm glad you decided to come here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alex?" 
> 
> "Oh hi darling." He responded without looking up. Finally he finished whatever he was typing, "you're off work early." 
> 
> "Alex, you do realize this isn't our house? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who read chapter one and still wanted to read chapter two. I really apreaciate that!

The next morning Georges hugged Lafayette goodbye before running to get into Alex's car with Philip. Lafayette watched as they drove away.

"Ready?" Herc asked from behind them. They startled, turning quickly, "sorry." He quickly amended, "are you ready for work." 

"Of course. Sorry." They said trying to smile. 

They drove most of the ride in silence, but before Lafayette got out, Herc began talking, "what time?" 

"Que? Pardon, what?" 

"What time do you need to be picked up?" 

"Oh, um is five okay?" They asked.

He nodded, "I'll be right here at five. See you later!" 

They headed up to their office. They reached their desk, and John was sitting at it. He stood up when he saw them. Their face fell when they saw his expression, he knew. He had to know. "Laf," he said sadly, "Alex told me and if you need anything, just know we are here for you." 

"Thank you." They said and tried to sit down. 

But he didn't leave, instead he just stood there waiting, "and you know how boss is. She would happily give you time off work if you needed it. And if you need me to cover any columns or anything, I can." 

"Thanks John, but at the moment, I need this constant in my life." 

"Right." John said nodding. "I should get to work, but remember, if you need any help—" 

"You'll be there." Lafayette finished for him, "I know, I know you will. And thank you." 

He smiled and headed to his own desk just a little ways away. They sighed and pulled out their computer to get to work. They began to type up an article about whatever had happened in the news the previous day. When they finished all of their work, they glanced at the clock, 2:57, 'well,' they thought, 'looks like I have some time to kill before Herc gets here' 

"Laf?" John called from his desk. 

Lafayette looked up, "yes?" 

"I'm done for the day, I don't know if Herc is picking you up, but I'm done for the day, so if you want me to drive you, I can," 

"Sure that would be great." Laf agreed gathering their stuff, "I just need to text Hercules." 

To Spy on the Inside  
Hey, John is giving me a ride home, so don't worry about picking me up.

From Spy on the Inside  
Great, see you this evening, if Georges is hungry, there are some apples in the fridge, help yourselves to any food in the kitchen.

To Spy on the Inside  
Thanks!

John leaned over their shoulder as the continued to pack, "God Laf, you should update your contact names, isn't that from college?" 

Laf just grinned, "you just don't like your contact name in my phone." 

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"John with three hearts!" Laf said smiling mischievously.

"From when we dated for like two weeks in college?" John asked incredulously.

"Bingo!" Laf grinned, suddenly they remembered Adrian's words, 'think about that the next time you think about being a slut.' They immediately stopped laughing.

John looked at them seriously, "Laf are you okay?"

"Sorry, I'll change it." 

"What?" 

"Sorry, I should've changed it a long time ago. Sorry." They tried to laugh, but failed miserably.

"Laf, it's okay, I don't mind. It's fine." 

Laf was already fumbling with the phone. "I'll change it." They murmured.

"Laf?" They looked back up and saw John staring at them sadly. "You don't have to change it. I'm not mad." 

"But, I was being a slut." They argued.

"No. No you weren't. You were having fun. Just because we were having fun doesn't make you a slut. You're perfect Laf, and you don't have to change anything." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Why?" John asked.

"I ruined the fun. I got needlessly upset, and now you're upset." 

"I'm not upset." John said. 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." John said, "let's get you home." 

They didn't talk on the ride home, but John did put on some music. John decided to walk them up to the apartment, to make sure they were okay. It was about four thirty when they reached the door. 

Laf let them in, Alex was sitting at the kitchen table typing furiously while Philip and Georges were playing on the floor with Georges' dolls. "Alex?" John asked.

"Oh hello darling." He responded without looking up. After a moment, he stopped typing and looked up, "you're off work early." 

"Alex, you do realize this isn't our house? Right?" John asked confused.

At that moment, Hercules walked in, "what's everyone doing here?" 

"Oh," Alex responded standing up, "Laf asked me to drop Georges off, but no one was here. He's six, so I wasn't going to leave him alone, so I was getting some work done while I waited, and John and Laf just showed up." 

"Okay." Herc said smiling, "do you two want to stay for dinner?" 

"Sure." John responded. 

"Georges, Philip what do you kids want to eat?" Hercules asked loudly.

Philip smiled brightly, but Georges ran to Lafayette hugging their legs. "What do you want baby?" They looked up, "oh sorry, what do you want to eat?" 

The other adults glanced around, "why do you do that Laf?" Hercules asked.

"What?" They asked.

"You always stop yourself from speaking in French." 

They looked down. "He didn't like when I spoke French." 

"Oh," Alex said hugging their side. 

"You can always use French here Laf. I don't want you or Georges to lose that. Okay?" 

They nodded, "what do you want to eat?" 

"Um," he looked around apprehensively as if Hercules might change his mind, "Can we get pizza papa?" 

"I don't know what you just said, but I heard pizza?" Hercules asked. Georges nodded. "So pizza it is." 

They all say around the table. Philip next to Georges and across from John. Georges was between Lafayette and Philip, and Alec and Herc sat across from them. 

"Where's Frances?" Laf asked.

"At her godmother's house." John said smiling.

"Martha loves spending time with her, now if we could only get someone to watch Philip on the same night Martha had Frances..." Alex said grinning.

"Why Dad?" Philip asked curiously.

"Yes," John drawled, "why Alexander?" 

"So your father and I can spend some time doing married people things." Alex said smirking at Philip.

"Ew!" Philip shrieked.

"Ew is right Philip." Hercules added.

"You wound me son. And Hercules, I'm wounded." Alex whined.

"You'll get over it." Hercules laughed.

Philip dropped he piece of pizza he was holding, "can Georges and I go play now?" The adults nodded. Philip grabbed Georges' hand and pulled him towards the living room. 

"They're so cute." Hercules said smiling watching them.

"I know." Alex agreed, "and Philip's crush on Georges is adorable." 

"Aw, he has a crush on him?" Laf asked. 

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty obvious, and Georges has one also it appears." John said.

"Actually, Georges told me of a certain other crush." Laf said smirking.

"What?" Alex mocked, "he doesn't return my son's feelings?" 

"Unfortunately not, it seems like Georges has a little crush on Vee." 

"A Jefferson?" Alex asked. 

"Come on Alexander." John said, "if Philip ever tells you he has a crush on Vee you're going to have to pretend to be supportive." 

Alex sighed, "I know." 

"Oh Laf," John said, "I forgot to mention, but before you got to work, boss went around telling us that there is a mandatory meeting Saturday morning."

"Do you think she'll mind if I bring Georges?" 

"I can watch him," Herc offered.

Laf bit their lip, "um, I don't think Georges would be comfortable with that. He is a little nervous around men he doesn't know well. Understandably." 

"I can do it." Alex volunteered, "I don't have anything planned, just watching Philip and Frances." 

"Thanks." Lafayette said, still biting their lip, "Georges, is it okay if you spend Saturday morning with Philip?" 

"Oui Papa!" 

"And don't worry, I should've realized that wasn't the best plan." Hercules said smiling sadly.

"Thank you." 

"We should be going," John said standing up, "what do you want us to do for pickup and drop off?" 

"Um, I was going to call the Jefferson's since they live closer." 

"We really don't mind." Alex assured.

"No, I know, I just don't want to keep inconveniencing you." Laf said, "and just thank you for being there for me and Georges the last few days." 

"We will always be there for you." Alex said squeezing their hand. "John, why don't you go pick up Frances and I'll meet you at home?" 

"Sure baby." John responded kissing Alex on the cheek. "Do you want me to take Philip?" 

"I guess, I just wanted to talk to Laf for a minute." 

John walked over to get Philip who pouted as he was led away. "Bye Georges!" 

"Bye Lip!" Georges shyly waved. 

"Can we talk?" Alex asked.

"Sure, I'm going to get Georges going on his homework though. He hasn't started has he?" 

"Before you showed up I had Philip and Georges get all their homework done." 

"Okay, I'll just be right back." 

They led Georges to the bedroom and set up his toys. "Papa?" 

"Oui?" 

"Do we have to go back?" 

"No, we are staying here until we move on our own. But never back to him." 

Georges smiled. When Lafayette walked back out, Alex was waiting at the table and Herc was in the living room. 

"What is it Alexander?" They asked nervously. 

He noticed their fear, "nothing bad, I just want you to know that I've been in an abusive situation, and I don't know the extent of yours, but if you ever need to talk, I'm there for you." 

"Why did we have to be alone for that?" 

Alex looked down, "John doesn't know." 

"Alex!" Lafayette gasped, "you should tell him, you've been married for eight years, and have known each other for fourteen." 

"It's too late." He said sighing, "it was sophomore year, and he suspected something and tried to help. That was when I cut him out for six months. It wasn't a big deal. He doesn't need to know. I just wanted you to know you could talk to me." 

Laf sighed, "I'm sorry. It just seems like something John would want to know." 

"Do you want to tell every person you ever date that you were once in an abusive situation?" Alex asked. "It's in my past. He doesn't need to know everything. I do well enough not letting it affect me." 

"Alex that isn't healthy." 

"Please don't make this about me. I just wanted you to know you could talk to me." 

"Sorry. But I don't think I have to worry about telling prospective future partners." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Right now I need to be focusing on me and Georges, and maybe in a couple of years I'll think about it, but no one wants to date a thirty two year old with a six year old son and an abusive history." 

"Don't say that Laf. Anyone would be lucky to have you. You'll find someone. Someone who doesn't love you in spite of those things, but because of them." 

"Easy for you to say. You have John." 

"I know but I never thought I would find someone as perfect as John. I don't deserve him, but you deserve someone great Laf." 

"Thanks. But you don't seem to remember the single life, Alex. Even with Adrian, it never felt solid, even before it all with down." 

"When did it start?" He asked holding their hand, "you don't have to answer, if you don't want to." 

"The night of Philip's fourth birthday party. He was mad at me for flirting in French with you." 

"Oh Laf." He said gasping, "that was two years ago." 

"I let it happen, but then he hit Georges and I had to get out of there. I couldn't let him hurt my child, I already feel horrible for letting us stay there, but I watched him crumple to the ground, and it was like a wake up call. I grabbed our stuff and we got out of there." 

"Oh Lafayette I'm so sorry." 

"I let him hurt my son!" They said between sobs. 

"Papa?" Georges asked walking over and hugging them. "Papa? Don't cry." 

Laf tried to smile, "thank you Georges." 

"I should be going." Alex said hugging them before letting himself out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a little off plot, and on my next update I will go back to the Lafayette plot, but I jut had to add this Lams interaction. So here you go. It's at the Hamilton-Laurens house set right after the last chapter. Enjoy!

"John?" Alex called walking upstairs to the bedroom they shared. 

"Shhh," he said hushing him.

"Hello to you too." Alex said grinning.

"Sorry, I just got Frances to sleep, she was upset." John said as they reached the bedroom.

"John?"

"Yeah baby?" John asked as he grabbed his pajamas.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." 

"Okay." He said leading them to the chairs they had in one corner. "What's up?" 

"This is actually something that I never planned to tell you, but Lafayette really thought you would want to know." 

"Okay, what is it?" John asked nervously. 

"Um, well, it's something that happened a long time ago, and I need to know you won't treat me differently because of it." 

"Of course baby." 

"Ok, sophomore year, I was in an abusive relationship." 

"You were? Who was it?" John asked angrily.

"It was Charles Lee. It wasn't that bad, that's why I never told you, but I told Lafayette that they could always come to me if they needed to talk." 

"Oh god, sophomore year? The year you didn't talk to me for six months?" 

"Yes, it wasn't a big deal though." 

"Obviously it was if you cut me out the moment I suspected anything. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because of this." Alex said frustratedly, "because if I had told you then you would have been able to say I told you so. After that it felt too late, and then we were together and getting married and having kids, and it just didn't make sense to tell you by then." 

"Oh Alex." John said shaking his head lightly, "you can tell me anything about your past. You need to know that. It's not out of place. I want you to feel comfortable telling me." 

"Anything?" 

"Anything." John looked at him, "is there anything else you want to tell me?" 

"Nothing important." 

"Alex," John said pushing his chin up, "it is important." 

"Well it's just I had a tendency to fall into abusive relationships. Charles wasn't the only one." John just looked on sadly, "there was another, George King." 

"Is that all?" John asked.

"It was because of that goddamn foster system. If they hadn't put me in bad families, I wouldn't be having to tell you this. You could be with someone who isn't broken." 

"No." John said, "never think that you are broken. You are perfect. And you deserved nothing that those people did to you. I promise." 

"I'm sorry." 

"What are you sorry for Alex?" 

"I upset you. I didn't tell you sooner. I let them hurt me." 

"None of that is your fault. And I need to know, have I ever done anything that has upset you in that way?" 

"No. I mean sometimes when you get mad at me, it scares me, but you've never gone too far." 

"Anything that makes you uncomfortable is too far. Have I ever made you uncomfortable in that way?" 

"Yes." Alex whispered, "but you didn't do anything, it was my fault." 

"Oh Alex, no." John said tearing up, "if I've ever done something like that, it's my fault, not yours. I need you to tell me when I overstep."

"It's hard. It's not that easy John." Alex murmured.

"What if we had a safe-word?" John suggested.

"What?" 

"A word that if you say I back off, kind of like we do for sex." 

"Okay." 

"I've read about the stoplight system. You say yellow if you need me to slow down, or for us to stop and talk about it, and red for everything stops. And if I'm unsure about what is going on in your mind I ask what color, and you say one." 

"Okay." 

"And will you promise to actually safe word if you're uncomfortable." 

Alex nodded. "I will." 

"Okay good." 

"Can we go to bed now?" Alex asked.

"Of course baby." John said hugging him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both went to sleep that night thinking of each other. Wishing it could be different. Wishing they could be together.

Chapter Four  
Laf and Georges had been living with Hercules for about a month with barely any troubles. Work was going well. School was going well. And Laf had started acting a bit more like themselves. They were often speaking in French, and started cooking French food again. 

It was a night that Lafayette was cooking that things went slightly wrong. 

They were making a tomato bisque. "Laf? I'm home." Hercules called before shutting the door. 

"I'm in the kitchen mon cher." They called back.

"Where's Georges?" He asked.

"He is at John and Alex's for the night." Laf explained. "Just you and I for dinner." 

"Looks good, what is it?" 

"Tomato bisque." 

"Oh yum, my mom used to make it." 

"Probably nothing like this one." 

"You're probably right," Herc agreed. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up before dinner." 

"Don't be too long." They called back. 

'Tonight' they thought, 'tonight was when they tell Hercules about their feelings. Tonight' 

He walked out of his bedroom twenty minutes later in an undershirt and sweatpants. 

They gasped at the outlined muscles on his abs. "Is dinner ready?" He asked.

"Of course." They said carrying the food to the table. 

They ate in a mostly comfortable silence. "Herc?" Laf asked.

"Yes?" 

"There was something," that was when they realized that they had no plan, nothing to say to him. What were they supposed to say? That they had feelings for him and wanted to date him? "Um, sorry nothing." 

"What is it?" He asked concernedly. 

"Nothing," they said picking up their bowl and standing up. "Sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." 

"Laf?" He asked, "what's wring, did I do something wrong?" 

"No." They said, "I'm fine you have done absolutely nothing wrong. I promise."

He still looked scared as he watched them carry their bowl to the counter. "Laf?" He asked as they were about to put the bowl away. 

They startled and dropped the bowl. They gasped and started shaking. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" they repeated again and again as they dropped to the floor to pick up the glass. 

"Laf, Laf. Stop." He said. "Please, stop you're hurting yourself." 

"I'm sorry." Was all they said. "I'm so sorry." 

"Laf?" They looked up and saw the sadness in his eyes and immediately ducked their head.

"I'm sorry, I'll take whatever punishment you want to give me. Please don't kick me out. I need to stay here. Georges needs to stay here." 

"Laf I'm not going to punish you. You didn't do anything wrong." He said calmly, "now would you please stop touching the broken glass?" They nodded and stood up, "good." 

Since the glass was blocking the sink, he led them to the bathroom. He washed their cuts gently, and made sure they wouldn't get infected. 

"I'm sorry." They said quietly.

"You have nothing to apologize for Laf." 

"I broke your bowl, I made a mess, and I ruined this evening." 

"Bowls break, I can clean the mess, and you didn't ruin the evening." 

"I did though. I-I was going to-you were going to-it was supposed to be different." 

Hercules sighed unsure of what to say. Of what they meant. "It's okay. You didn't do anything." 

He placed his hand on their thigh comfortingly. They looked up shocked, "I-I-I need to go." They said rushing into their bedroom. 

He frowned and placed his head in his hands, 'what have I done?' He thought. He wanted to run to them, but at the same time didn't want to push them too far. 

He went to his own room, and dialed John's number. 

"Hello?" Came John's voice from the other line, "what's up Herc?" 

"Can we talk?" 

"I'm a little busy right now, can we talk in the morning?" 

"Sure, do you want to get coffee?" 

"Sure, is everything okay?" 

"I'm trying, is nine okay, I can pick you up, if you can't drive." 

"Sure, but it would probably be easier if I picked you up, I'm already dropping Georges off in the morning. And should Alex come or not?" 

"Alone would be best." Hercules said dryly. 

"Okay, see you then." John said cheerily.

"See you tomorrow!" Hercules said trying to match his tone. 

From Laf's bedroom they heard his conversation. Everything Hercules said. They sighed, 'since when did he have a boyfriend? Well,' they thought, 'at least I didn't confess my feelings. I won't. I need to stay strong. Never will I make that mistake,' they decided. 

Both of them went to bed thinking of the other and wishing it could be different. Whisking they could be together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read, and thank the snow for the lack of school!!! Also sorry it's not very long. I will try to write longer chapters in the future. I just needed to get this up. Thanks again for reading.

The next morning John showed up around eight to bring Georges back. He told Hercules that they would meet at the coffee shop, because Alex had asked him to run a few errands. 

"Laf?" Herc called before grabbing his coat.

"Yes, mon ami?" They responded.

"I'm headed out for coffee with a friend. I'll be back later." 

"What friend?" They asked standing in the door to their room. 

"John," he responded, "we decided to get some coffee at the little place down the street. The one where Peggy works." 

"Oh of course. I'll see you later." They said before turning, they paused and turned back, "I was planning to take Georges out today, so we might not be here when you get back." 

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later." 

"See you." 

Hercules walked out confused by why they were so upset. He wondered if last night was worse for them than he thought. 

Meanwhile Lafayette was pissed. "Now he's lying to me?" They asked Georges. 

"Who Papa?" 

"No one." They responded. But they still sighed, 'either John was cheating, or Hercules was lying about having a boyfriend, and John and Alex were stupidly loyal, and wouldn't cheat, so Herc must be seeing someone.' They concluded.

"Are you alright?" Georges asked.

"Of course." They answered, "Georges, is there anywhere you've wanted to go for a long time?" 

He thought, "what about France?" 

Lafayette smiled, "we haven't visited your mom recently. Wait here." They said walking out of the room, "hello. Adrienne?" He asked when she picked up. 

"Laf? Is Georges okay?" 

"Georges is fine, I just was wondering if you're up for a short visit?" 

"Are you in France?" She asked with her accent coming through strongly. 

"No, I just have been needing a break, I can get off work. I had been saving for a wedding, but that's not happening, so I want to go to France. I wanted to know if you were up for a visit?" 

"Laf, what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine, I just want to visit." They said defensively.

"Okay, since you won't talk, what happened with the idea of a wedding." 

"I broke up with Adrian, after four years, and the person who I've been hitting on has a boyfriend he didn't bother to tell me about." 

"Lafayette, is there someone in your country whom you could speak to?" 

"Not really." They said tearing up. "John and Alex wouldn't understand, and Thomas and James are way too coupley to get it, and Herc is off doing god knows what with God knows who!" 

"Okay, okay, I can talk, but you cannot get on a plane in this state. Promise me?" 

"Promise." They sighed. 

"Okay, so what do you need to talk about. You said the person you had been hitting on is dating someone?" 

"Last night I made dinner, I planned to tell him my feelings, then I dropped a bowl and messed everything up, and then I got scared and ran out. Then he was on the phone planning a date which he is on right now. And I asked him who he was going with, he said John." 

"Laf, why are you sure he was lying?" She patiently asked.

"I heard him on the phone last night." 

"Who is this?" 

"Hercules." 

"The man whose apartment you're living at?" 

"That's the one." 

"Laf, just talk to him." 

"What and tell him to dump his boyfriend and go out with me instead? Me a broken person? Me, someone who doesn't even deserve everything he's given me? Me?" 

"No, first ask if he is seeing anyone, and tell him that you have feelings but don't expect anything from him—" 

"But if he doesn't return them!" 

"Then you move on." She finished sadly.

"But I can't." 

"You can and you might. But talk to him, then you have a chance." 

"Thank you for talking to me." 

"No problem, now do not come to France. Stay in New York, try to talk to Hercules, and maybe one other of your friends." 

"I'll try." 

"And tell Georges I say hi." 

"Of course." They said.

"Love you. See you." She responded automatically before abruptly hanging up. 

"Georges." Lafayette called. He opened the door to look at them, "what about the American History Museum?" 

"Sure Papa!" 

They took the subway and went to the museum. 

John and Hercules had a very similar discussion, ended when John told Hercules his very real two options. "You either need to tell them, or move on, you can't just keep pining over them." 

"You should've seen how distant they were this morning!" Hercules whined, "they barely spoke to me, and it was cold and formal when they did." 

"Ask them if they're okay, if anything last night made them uncomfortable." 

"Oh God, what if I've ruined our friendship?" 

"Laf would never hate you just because of this, just talk to them and maybe you can move past it." 

"I'll try." Hercules finally surrendered. 

"Good, now I've got to go, I'll see you later?" 

"Of course." Herc agreed before John got up and left. 

He sighed running his hand through his hair and stood to leave as well. When he got back to the apartment, there was a note in scrawly handwriting stuck to the fridge, 

Hercules,  
Georges and I have gone out. We won't be back for dinner. Have a good day, see you this evening.  
Lafayette

He frowned, but just sighed. Now they were avoiding him. Maybe they just actually wanted to take Georges out. That's what he prayed anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out for a bit. Be back soon.  
>  -Hercules

That night Lafayette didn't come home. Hercules barely slept and left his bedroom door open invade they came home so he could hear them. The next morning, they were still not back. Hercules called John, "John?" 

"Herc?" He asked, "what's up?" 

"Laf isn't back." 

"Hercules it is nine in the morning, wherever they went, they'll be back later." 

"No John, they left yesterday morning, a note on the fridge saying they would be back after dinner, they still aren't back." 

"What time did they leave?" 

"They were gone when I got back from breakfast." 

"One second." John said "Alex?" He called, "you talked to Laf last night didn't you?" Alex murmured something on the other line, "Herc I'm going to give the phone to Alex, I'll talk to you later." 

"Okay." 

"Hi Herc." Alex said when he went on. 

"So you talked to them?" Herc asked impatiently.

"Well yeah," Alex murmured, "they told me not to tell you." 

"What? What did they say? Do you know where they are?" 

"They told me some personal things that I can't repeat. They'll tell you when and if they are ever ready. I do know where they are, but I can't tell you, they'll come back when they are ready." 

"Alex please."

"They are fine, that's all I'm going to say." 

"Alex," 

"Herc they made me promise not to tell you. I'm not going to tell you." 

"Sorry." 

"I'm going to give John back the phone." Alex said and Herc just grunted in response. 

"Hey," John said calmly, "it'll be alright, I'm sure they'll come around eventually." 

"They ran away from me." 

"No Hercules, they are just running from whatever is upsetting them—" 

"Me! Me, it's me that's upsetting them!" 

"No, they have a lot going on in their life. Not just you." 

"I should go." 

"If Laf isn't back this evening, why don't you come over for dinner?" 

"John," Alex said from another room, "we have plans tonight. Remember work party." 

"Okay, sorry." John amended, "jut keep in touch, we can get together Monday after work." 

"See you." Hercules agreed before hanging up. 

He sighed and turned on the coffee machine. After getting coffee, he read his book until he couldn't focus anymore. He finally fell asleep on the couch. 

He slept until about three in the afternoon when he heard someone else in the apartment, "hello?" He called.

"Hello." Lafayette said stoically from the door to their room. 

"Laf! You're back." 

"Yes," they agreed, "I suppose I am." 

"Are you okay?" He asked stepping closer to them. 

"I'm fine." They said bristling away from him. 

"Where've you been?" 

"Georges and I went on a little trip." 

"I figured, where?" 

"It doesn't matter." 

"Laf, you were gone almost thirty six hours with no contact—" 

"I left a note—" they cut in. 

"Which said you'd be back last night." 

"It doesn't matter it's not like we're dating." They snapped. He gasped stepping back. "So please stop trying to pull the overprotective boyfriend on me. You're. Not. My. Boyfriend." They enunciated every word distinctly before turning and shutting the door and going into the bedroom. 

He turned towards the kitchen, he grabbed a sticky note and a pen, 

Out for a bit. See you later.   
-Hercules

Laf collapsed on their side of the door shaking. "Papa?" He walked closer, "papa?" 

They were shaking. Georges didn't know what to do. "Hercules!" He called running out of the room. He wasn't there. 

Georges grabbed the phone and pressed the button on Laf's contacts to call Alex, "Hello?" 

"Mr. Hamilton?" 

"Georges?" He asked, "is everything alright?" 

"No, it's papa, they they can't stop shaking. They need help." 

"Where's Hercules?" 

"He's not here." 

"Where are you?" 

"The apartment." He responded. 

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Alex responded, "watch them and try to comfort them." 

"Okay." 

"I'm going to hang up, but I'll be there in ten minutes, okay." 

Georges agreed and hung up before running back to Lafayette. "Papa, it's okay. Mr. Hamilton will be here soon. It's okay." 

Alex quietly let himself into the apartment. He followed the noise until he reached them. They were up against the wall, knees pulled up to their chest, head in their knees, and shaking violently. 

"Laf?" He called out. "Laf." He sat down next o them and hugged them. "What happened?" 

"I snapped and he left!" They cried. "He was asking where I was, and I snapped at him. He left." 

Alex was careful to not upset them, "what did you say to him." 

"I told him to stop stop acting like my boyfriend because he isn't. And then he left!" 

"Oh Laf," Alex comforted. "It'll be alright." 

"He probably hates me, he probably hates me so much." 

"He doesn't hate you, he just probably needed space, and thought you were upset with him." 

"He didn't even do anything, he was just concerned about me, and I pushed him away, now he won't come back." 

"Yes he will. He loves you—" 

"Not in the way I love him." 

Alex sighed, what could he say to that? "He'll be back later. I'm sure he just had to run out." He heard the door open, and ran to it. Herc was standing there with a pile of folders in his hand, "where have you been?" 

"Why don't you ask Laf where they've been first?" 

"Lafayette doesn't owe you any explanation." Alex said defensively.

"Oh yeah? They left for thirty six hours with nothing more than a nite on the fridge, I think I'm okay to leave my apartment for forty fucking minutes without a full length reasoning of why I left." 

Alex looked sad, angry, and confused at the same time. "They're upset." 

"So what?" Herc said pushing past Alex, "I'm not their boyfriend." 

"Herc you are being the most selfish I have ever seen you, what's gotten into you?" Alex questioned.

"Why the hell is it my job to solve everyone's problems? To make sure everyone is fucking happy? You know what? I've been doing it since college! I've been compromising to not ruin friendships for fourteen years, and you guys don't do anything! It's always a stalemate that I have to go in and form a compromise that everyone agrees to, not anymore! You get me a compromise and maybe I'll agree!" 

"Herc, are you drunk?" 

"I only had a few." He slurred.

"Herc, go to your room, I'll deal with you later." 

"You can't tell me where to go. It's my apartment." 

"Now." Alex warned.

"Fine, but because I want to, not because of you." 

"Of course." Alex agreed before Hercules trudged to his room.

Alex ran his hand through his hair and sighed before going back to Lafayette. "He's angry, isn't he?" They asked. 

"He's angry, but at himself, not at you. He got drunk." 

"Why?" 

"What you said upset him. He'll be okay. So will you." Laf just nodded, "why don't you get some sleep?" 

He led them to the bed, next he put the cover on them. "Georges," Alex called on his way out, "I'm going to leave now. If your papa wakes up, just tell them to try talking to Hercules, and they said that they would get you dinner when they wake up." 

"Will Papa be okay?" He asked.

"I hope so."


	7. Chapter 7

Lafayette woke up the next morning feeling fine. They had three minutes before everything the day before hit them. "Papa?" Georges asked from the doorway.

"Yes baby?" They asked finally standing up. 

"Do we have to leave?" 

"Why would we have to leave?" They asked concerned. 

"Hercules was very upset, what if he makes us leave?" 

Lafayette wanted to tell him there was no way that Herc would make them leave, but they couldn't be sure. "We'll be fine Georges. Don't worry about it." 

Georges nodded and went towards the kitchen. They glanced around the room and noticed just how much they had moved in. It no longer looked like the plain guest bedroom that it was, now it was a mix between a six year old's bedroom and the sophisticated tastes of Lafayette. 

When they finally threw some clothes on and left the room, Herc was sitting at the kitchen table. He looked up, but quickly back down again. They started, "I'm sorry about yesterday." 

"Don't be." He said carrying his bowl to the sink, "it's fine, it wasn't a big deal, I overreacted." 

"No you didn't." 

"Yes." Herc stated, "I did." 

"Herc, please." They said, "I feel awful. I shouldn't have ever said any of that." 

"Look, can we please move on. I got the message, loud and clear. We aren't dating, now or ever." 

"That's not what—" 

"Laf, it's okay. And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel pressured to do anything." 

"You didn't, it's just, I snapped." They admitted sheepishly. 

"And I'll give you all the space you need, and just tell me how I can help. I don't know want to lose you, so if I can do anything, I will." 

"What?" They asked.

"Don't make me spell it out for you. We have differing feelings for each other, and I'll deal with it, just I don't want to lose your friendship." 

"What on earth are you talking about?" 

"Please Laf. You're not stupid." He said before walking off. 

They stood there dumbstruck. What had just happened? Then their phone was ringing. 

"Hello?" They asked sighing.

"Hey, it's Alex, I just wanted to make sure you're okay?" 

"I'm fine, it's just—" 

"What?" Alex asked. 

"We talked and it went less than exemplary." 

"What happened?" 

"I apologized," Laf said moving back to the bedroom where Georges was quietly reading at the desk. "He refused to hear of it, then got upset about something with the differing opinions of each other, but that he could deal with it, and that if I needed space that was fine. But when I asked what on earth he was talking about, he told me he knew I wasn't stupid and wasn't going to spell it out and left the kitchen." 

"Do you think he knows about your feelings?" 

"No, I'd like to think he wouldn't suddenly become so distant if it was about my crush on him." 

"Do you think that maybe he has feelings that he thinks are unreturned?" 

"I don't know where he would get that idea from. I have flirted with him for a while now, and I've done nothing to say I don't like him." 

"You are a bit of a flirt though Laf," Alex stated. 

Laf froze remembering Adrian's words, 'you are such a fucking flirt. Such a tease. Such a goddamn whore. A fucking slut.' 

"Laf?" Alex asked through the phone. 

"I gotta go." They said suddenly. 

"Wait Laf. Talk to me." Alex said in a vain attempt to keep them from hanging up. "I'm sorry. What was it? What did I say?" 

They paused, "you called me a flirt." 

"Can you tell me why that upsets you?" Alex asked softly.

"He-he used to call me that, among other names. Before-before he hit me. While he was hitting me. When he was leaving me alone after hitting me." 

"Oh Laf, I'm so sorry." Alex said, holding back tears himself, "I didn't know. I should've known." 

"It's okay." 

"You can tell me anything. And if I ever say anything that upsets you in any way, tell me. Please. I don't want you to feel like that." 

"I'll try." They said

"Alex?" John called from another room. 

"I've got to go, but maybe try taking to Hercules again, and give it a shot. Tell him how you feel." 

Then Laf was left alone with a decision. Whatever it was they decided, it could wait, they thought. 

 

Hercules couldn't believe how obstinate they were being. If they were going to pretend they didn't know about his feelings, couldn't they just acknowledge them and move on. He had tried calling John but after he didn't pick up figured he must be busy. He ran his hand through his hair, maybe if it was that easy for them to ignore his feelings, it would be easy for him as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please leave. Do us both a favor and get out. Please." Their voice cracked a little on the last word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this scene shows domestic abuse between two characters. It is not graphic, but does delve into it for quite a bit. If that makes you uncomfortable or is a trigger in any way, I would recommend skipping this chapter, if you want to skip but want to read the next one, I'll put a summary of this chapter at the start of the next one. Just let me know.

After that argument, Hercules and Lafayette returned to their old pattern of life, except it felt a little less natural. The talk at the dinner table felt more forced, both stayed a bit more to themselves, and it became more quiet in the apartment. Neither spoke to each other about their feelings. Both had decided the risk of brining it up again wasn't worth the risk of losing their friendship. However neither one had lost their feelings for each other, just decided not to share. 

It was a quiet Tuesday afternoon about two months after the fight, Hercules was at work late that afternoon. He had a fashion line coming out soon, and had to do lots of late nights per week. Georges wasn't supposed to be home until seven. Lafayette glanced at the clock. 4:30. 

They had a couple hours to kill, so they picked up the book they were reading about American history. There was a knock at the door. 

They stood to open it, "yes?" They asked before realizing who it was. They tried to shut the door, but he had already stuck his foot in the doorway, and slid in the door.

Lafayette stood frozen, glued to the spot. "A-A-Adrian, you have no place here, get out." 

He didn't leave. He punched them. They grabbed their face, finally moving away. "Adrian please. Do us both a favor. Leave." 

"You think you can get away from me that easily." He said advancing on them like a predator to prey. "You're mine bitch. Mine. And I can do whatever the fuck I want to you." 

"No. No you can't. You don't own me." Lafayette said shakily while backing away till they were pressed against the kitchen island. "I left you. And I think you should leave. Please." Their voice cracked on the last word. 

"I don't think I will." He punched them again. "I think I'll just stay here and convince you to come back. Because your mine, and no matter how much you think you can just come here and get away, one day your little boyfriend is going to realize what a fucking slutty whore you are, and he'll kick you out. And then where'll you go?" He punched them again. 

They fell to their knees gripping their face and chest. "Adrian please." 

"Please what? Take you back?" He asked. "Because that's not happening. I'm leaving you." 

"Please." They choked out. 

"Always such a slut." He said kicking them, knocking them onto their side. "Even now. Lying on the ground useless worthless, but still begging for me. Begging." 

"Please. Please get out." They cried as he kept kicking them. 

He threw one last kick to their chest, "gladly." 

They cried but no one was there to hear him. Adrian was there. They couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe that after everything they did to get him out of their life, he could just waltz right back in and do it again. Do it again and they didn't do anything to stop it. They couldn't stop shaking. It felt worse than any other time he had hurt them. Maybe the other times, there was a chance. A chance that deep down he really did love them, but not anymore. Maybe because he had been exposed to what loving relationships should feel like and had become used to the idea of people caring for them. In any case, it had never hurt like that before. 

 

When Hercules got back to the apartment, Laf had no idea how long they had been on the ground crying. 

"Hey Laf, I'm home." He called walking through the door and hanging up his coat, "I got off earlier than planned." 

He turned and went into the kitchen, "Laf?" Then he saw them laying on the ground. He ran to them, "Laf, who did this?" 

"Adrian." They groaned out. "He came, and left." 

He lifted them up and carried them to their bedroom, "wait here." He said before heading to the bathroom. 

They just groaned in response. He came back with medicine, water, and a wet rag. "Here." He said holding the medicine out to their tongue. Then he held up the water. They gratefully drank it up. He began to wipe the blood and sweat off of his face and arms. "Can I take your shirt off? You're bleeding and I need to take care of it." 

They nodded weakly. He slowly lifted it over their head, and gently wiped off their chest. "What time is it?" They asked. 

He glanced at the phone, "6:45" 

"No." 

"What?" He asked concerned. 

"I don't want Georges to see me like this. I want him to think I am a strong adult, not someone who would let myself get hurt that easily. I can't let him see me like this." 

"Okay, calm down." Hercules said. "Who's driving him home?" 

"John or Alex." 

"I'll call and ask if they can hold on to him. All night?" 

"Yes please. They have clothes there that fit him. He should be okay." 

He nodded and left to go to the kitchen. He dialed he number, "hello?" John asked through the phone. 

"Hi John, it's Herc." 

"What's up?" 

"Something happened with Laf." Herc deadpanned, "they'll tell you if they want to, but they aren't in a state that they want Georges to see, they want to know if he can stay at yours for the night?" 

"Of course. Are they okay?" John asked. 

"They are fine. At least for now, I can't tell you what happened—" 

"I wasn't asking. Just, are they okay?" 

"They're fine. Yes." He agreed, "and you guys will take care of getting Georges to school in the morning?" 

"Of course. We can take him home after school tomorrow, or if Laf still isn't ready, we can hold onto him for longer." 

"I'll keep in touch." 

"Okay, and I know you have work, and since Laf and I both work from home, I can come over. If they want me to." 

"I'll ask, and text you later, but thank you for watching Georges. It's been a hard three months on both of them, and you two have been there every step of the way." 

"And you have too." John added. 

"I'm just trying." 

"I know, and you've done a lot." 

"I should get back to them." 

"Tell them I say hi." 

"I will." He said hanging up quickly before walking back to their room. "Laf they said no problem for watching Georges. I didn't tell them what happened, but John wanted to know if you wanted him to come over during the day so you two can work together?" 

"Yes please." They agreed. 

"Do you want to talk about it Laf?" 

"I just," they started, "I opened the door. He was there. I tried to close it, but he walked in anyways. He started talking, and punching, and kicking. I told him to leave. He wouldn't. He just kept kicking, and saying things. He wouldn't stop." 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." 

"The names are the worst part. I could've took the pain. I did take the pain, if-if I knew that he loved me in any way. But the names. They were worse than the pain." 

"What were the names?" Herc asked. 

"Slut, whore, tease, flirt, bitch among others." 

"Oh Laf, are you okay?" 

"I'll get there. I'm not now, but I will be. I was doing so well. It used to be easier. I think. Back when I thought he loved me. Before I knew I had others who cared enough about me." 

"He will never get the chance to do that again. I promise. As long as I can, I will protect you from him. He will never hurt you again." 

"I hate that I can't be there for Georges. What kind of parent let's their child grow up in an abusive household?" 

"No Laf, none of this is your fault. Only Adrian is to blame." Laf winced when he said Adrian's name. "You should try to get some sleep." 

He stood to leave the room, "no." They whispered, "please stay, please don't leave me." 

"Of course." Hercules said wrapping his arms around him, "I will never leave you." 

Sleep didn't come easily to either of them as they though about the events of the day, and the feelings they had for one another. They were so close and they had shared so much that day, yet the barrier between them hadn't been broken. Yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Hercules woke Lafayette up around eight thirty, "Laf, I have to leave for work," he was already dressed in his finely tailored suit, "John will be here within the hour, will you be okay?" 

"Yeah, I should be fine." They murmured. He kissed their forehead lightly before turning to leave, "j'aime." 

"I love you too Laf." He said before grabbing his briefcase and left. 

Laf waited in bed for a little while before deciding to get up and make themselves presentable before John arrived. They dragged themselves to the bathroom, only to gasp in shock when they saw themselves. It had been too long-no, not long enough-since they had seen themselves looking like this. They picked up their makeup to apply liberal amounts of concealer, until the bruises on the face were mostly concealed. 

Even though they knew John was arriving, they didn't realize the fear that would grab them when they heard the knock at the door. They froze, not moving near the door. He knocked again. 

Laf moved closer to the door, but didn't touch it, not even thinking about opening it. 

He knocked again, "Laf? You in there?" 

Relief flooded through them as they opened the door, "sorry, I just. . ." 

"It's fine," John assured them. Then he saw the marks all over Lafayette's neck and down onto their arms. 

They watched his entire expression shift, "Laf?" He cautioned, "what happened?" 

"It doesn't matter." They said turning away. 

"Laf," John said shakily, "did Hercules do this to you?" He hated to think of that possibility, but, well he had to know. 

"What? No!" They exclaimed. 

"Who, who did this to you?" 

"Adrian." John gasped shaking his head, "look, save the lecture, I know I was stupid, I know I shouldn't have let him in, I know I should've been stronger. I should've stopped him, but I didn't. So please don't lecture me." 

"I would never," John said shaking his head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried. I wouldn't lecture you, nothing about this is your fault." 

"Are you kidding me?" They yelled, "everything about this is my fault! I let him do this to me! I didn't stop him! And it started because of me. He hit me for flirting with your husband, the first time, that was what it was about. See, it is my fault, I shouldn't have flirted with him. I should've been loyal, and none of this would've happened. Georges could have a normal childhood, you and Alex could focus on your own life instead of mine, and Herc could be enjoying spending time with his new boyfriend!" 

"None of this is your fault." John repeated, "and none of us mind helping you. We care about you. And even if you had been doing anything wrong, that is not an excuse to hit you." 

"You all have better things to do than take care of me." Laf said. 

"No, we want to help you. Alex and I love you, and even if Herc has a new boyfriend, they couldn't compare to how much Herc cares about you." John said, still wandering who the hell Hercules had started dating. 

After Laf calmed down, they both began working on their individual tasks at the table. Around noon Herc called John's cell. "Hello?" John asked before excusing himself to the living room. 

"Hi John, how's it going?" 

"Good, they were a little scared and nervous at first, but they calmed down. We will probably get lunch soon." 

"Ok, and they are ok?" 

"Yes, but they did mention a certain boyfriend of yours, anything you're not telling me?" 

"I don't have a boyfriend if that's what you're asking." 

"Laf seems to think you do." 

"They must be mistaken. I don't know where they get that idea from though." 

"Do you talk about anyone specifically? Or maybe you spend time with someone?" 

"No, I'm usually at work, with them, or on the phone with you." 

"Oh no." John said barely concealing his smirk. 

"What?" 

"We talk on the phone a lot, they might think I'm the secret boyfriend." 

"Really? I don't talk to you like we're dating or anything." 

"But you don't talk to anyone like its a romantic relationship." 

"Touché." Hercules said smiling, "look, I've got to go, see you later?" 

"See you." 

He hung up and quickly headed back to Lafayette. "Who was that?" They asked.

"Hercules, he just wanted to check in." 

"Okay." Lafayette said agreeably. 

"Oh, and about Georges, are you ready to see him again? Because I can bring him by after school, or I can take him to my home again." 

"Yeah, he should be here today. That was selfish of me to not have him come home yesterday." 

"No it wasn't. You were protecting him—" 

"No," they cut in, "I was protecting myself, I didn't want him to see me like that. I wanted my image to be okay." 

"You didn't want him to see you because you knew it would upset him, and you want Georges to have a strong parent figure." 

"I was selfish." They said defiantly. 

"No you weren't, and even if you never believe it, Hercules, Alex and I will never stop telling you. It wasn't your fault." 

They just sighed, and decided to let it go for now, "why don't you bring Philip and Frances, and have Alex come over here for dinner? Herc won't mind." 

"I'll text Alex." John said pulling out his phone. 

A few minutes later John got a short reply from Alex agreeing to meet. 

They got back to work, and kept going until around three when John said he had to go get Philip, "want to come?" He asked.

"Sure." They agreed. 

They rode in a companionable silence. After a few minutes in the carpool line, Philip ran up dragging Georges and Frances behind him. "Daddy!" He squealed when he saw John. 

"Papa!" Georges said hugging Laf from the backseat. "I missed you." He whispered. 

"I missed you too mon chou." 

Philip chattered about his day for most of the ride back to the apartment. And he was happily surprised when John got out of the car also and picked up Frances and announced that they were staying for dinner. 

Almost as soon as they were upstairs,Laf was helping Georges get his homework started. John smiled and helped Philip get started as well. 

Frances played with her toys that she had brought from the car. 

"I just have to finish the column about the election, do you have anything left to do?" John asked.

"No I finished, I'll just watch the kids. What time will Alex be here?" 

"He usually gets off at five when Washington isn't being unreasonable, but sometimes he's there much later." 

"Well if he knows he has plans maybe he'll be able to get out quickly?" 

"Hopefully." 

At five thirty on the dot, Alex knocked on the door. John quickly got the door, and let Alex in. "Hey sweetie," John said kissing him on the forehead, "how was work?" 

"Jefferson is such a dick." Alex responded angrily. 

"Language honey." John said pointing to the kids who were all playing with Georges' toys on the floor between the living room and kitchen. 

"What did Jefferson do today, mon ami?" Lafayette asked from their spot on the couch. 

John joined them, and Alex sat down on his lap. John instinctively wrapped an around his waist pulling him closer. 

"He brought up my lack of, of importance, you know, my lack of 'proper breeding,'" he did air quotes, "and my lack of true Americanness." 

"Oh Alex," John said, "you need to talk to Washington about this. He can't be so unprofessional in the work place." 

"He's a big shot lawyer, do you think Washington is going to do anything about it?" 

"Hey, you're a big shot lawyer too." 

"I may have a higher percentage of wins, but as a lawyer when you're not in it for the money, you don't get very well-known." Alex huffed, crossing his arms. 

John leaned his head into Alex's shoulder, "well one day when your president, you can show him." Alex stiffened, "what is it?" He asked pulling back. 

"John," Alex murmured, "I can't be president." 

"Maybe one day—" 

"No John, remember, little thing about being natural born citizen. I'm a naturalized citizen." 

John sighed, "sorry sweetie, I forgot." 

"It's alright." Alex said beginning to smile as John kissed down his neck. 

"God you two are perfect for each other." Lafayette said chuckling.

Alex reached out touching their thigh, "hey, you'll find someone." 

"That's not the question, the question is whether they'll even notice my feelings." They frowned leaning back and crossing their arms, "God, I tell you, sometimes I try to make him realize, but Herc is so Goddamn oblivious! To everything! When my hand lingers too long! When I flirt, when I tell him I love him for god's sake! I told him I loved him, and he brushed it off as platonic." 

"Laf?" Herc asked from behind. Laf slowly turned around to face him. "Are you-I mean, do you, do you have feelings for me?" 

"Yes." They said looking down. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." He said walking towards them. 

They gasped looking up, "what?" 

"Don't be sorry. I like you too. And if you don't want to do anything, that's okay, but I've been loving you for so long." 

"Kiss me." They said decisively. 

"What?" 

"Kiss me." 

He obliged swooping in and kissing them, wrapping their arms around each other. After they broke apart, both just smile at each other, "you don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." Lafayette whispered.

"Can't have been as long as I've been waiting." Hercules said.

"I'll give you that." They giggled, "makes me seem a little less desperate." 

They kissed again, and only broke apart when Alex and John started laughing, "God, it took you long enough!" Alex said smiling.

"It's been what? Three months of pining over each other?" John asked.

"Shut up!" Hercules said, still holding Laf close.

"So, it's official?" They asked.

"Only if you want it to be." 

"I do." 

They kissed again, and again, until they went to go get dinner, but never stopped smiling at each other, because, it had finally happened. They were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is the end of this story, but I will probably start the sequel focused on John and Alexander within the week. And please, I'm sure I'm judging myself more than you are, so.


End file.
